


Man, I think I love her.

by cutecookiewithchocolate



Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [7]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Maya and Josh being cute, Music, Shawn being protective, Sketching, Tickling, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecookiewithchocolate/pseuds/cutecookiewithchocolate
Summary: "The song we danced too... describes perfectly how I feel about you."Katy and Shawn interrupt a cute moment between Maya and Josh which is completely innocent but to them it doesn't look innocent at all.Prompt: Josh and Maya get caught by Shawn and Katy.
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773460
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Man, I think I love her.

**Author's Note:**

> A new requested one-shot I enjoyed a lot! :D  
> Hope you do too. :)

**_// Man, I think I love her: Joshaya one-shot \\\_ **

* * *

"Josh! Stop it!" Maya yells in-between her giggles as her boyfriend tickles her. She sits at her desk in her room and tries to sketch but Josh keeps stopping her, whether he's kissing her head and her neck or he tickles her - like right now. 

"Nope, sorry, Ferret. These hands got a mind on their down," he replies with a smug grin at her, lifting up his hands in order to shake them. So he also stopped tickling Maya much to her delight because in the exact same moment where he realizes that he lifted his hands up, the blonde starts tickling him to get back at him. Soon, Josh's laughter fills Maya's room, she even stands up because he tries to run away from her but fails badly. "Maya!" he yells which causes her to grin even more.

Then she stops and sits back down at her desk, so she can finish her sketch in peace. Josh just lets her be, feeling the comfortable silence falling over them. 

He just watches her as he sits down on her bed, seeing her back and her soft blonde waves she pulls out of her face once in a while. He can't see it but he knows that she's wearing his AC/DC T-Shirt he gave her months ago and that she still hasn't returned yet.

But he doesn't mind that at all, he adores it and he adores her. She looks better in his clothes anyways.

Along with his T-Shirt (That's hers now anyway), she wears a black leggings and has a flannel shirt tied around her waist. He knows that it's her favourite flannel because it's the plaid one in blue, black and white. 

Josh stands up and turns on the music, not even bothering with asking, if it's okay for her. He just does it because usually, his girlfriend doesn't mind music.

_"My chick she's a little bit punk rock,_   
_Can't stand when I'm listening to hip-hop,_   
_She prefers White Snake over Drake_   
_(Whatever!)_   
_But I make her listen to it anyway"_

At the lyrics she hears, Maya turns around in her chair and raises an eyebrow at him, saying something like _What the fuck?_ without any words being spoken. Josh flashes her one of his significant boyish smiles and stares at her until she just turns around and continues sketching. 

He stands up and walks over to her, leaning over so he can look at her sketch. On an instant, she stops her movement and looks up at him, seeing him still smiling. She shrugs it off and gets back to her paper, while Josh walks around and sings along.

_"She say left and I say right,_   
_Yeah she says yes and I just might,_   
_'Cause I go up and she goes down,_   
_Yeah I say something and she freaks out,_   
_I swear she's out to get me,_   
_She's horror-movie crazy,_   
_And I'm telling you she hates me_   
_She's unlike any other,_   
_Man I think I love her"_

Once again, Maya lifts her head as she listens to the song and to Josh singing along. Slightly she turns her head and faces Josh, who's looking at her, especially as he sings _Man, I think I love her._

A slow smile comes across her face and gets even wider, as he holds out his hand, waiting for her take it. Maya does and lets him pull her out of her chair. They start to dance around in her room with bright smiles and laughter filling the room along with the song.

_"Wooooo,_   
_Man I think I love her,_   
_Wooooo,_   
_Man I think I love her_

_My chick's always listening to Green Day,_   
_She kinda hates it when I try to be like Kanye,_   
_Man this chick goes on and on and on and on,_   
_(Anything but Britney!)"_

Josh spins her around and grabs her by the waist again, pulling her even closer than before. He bumps his nose against hers and hears her soft chuckle in response. She bumps her nose back at his and makes him laugh. 

They're so lost in each other's eyes, that they don't notice how close they got to her bed... until he spins her around again and jerks his leg against the bed during the process, causing him to fall onto the bed and pulling her right down with him. She's laying on top of him and both start laughing before kissing each other.

It's a cute moment on a wonderful sunny day, great music playing and both kissing each other, being happy and-

"AHHH" a male voice shrieks, scaring Josh and Maya. They pull away and their eyes fall onto the entrance to her room where they see Maya's parents. Katy smiles at them while Shawn is covering his face with his hands dramatically. Josh's cheeks are practically burning from the embarrassment while Maya lets her head fall onto her boyfriend's chest, trying to muffle the giggles that escape her. Katy shakes her head at her husband, who's still hiding behind his hands and refusing to take them down. 

The blonde girl stands up carefully and grabs Josh's hand so he can stand up too. Their hands are still intertwined as they stand next to each other. Josh starts scratching his neck on an instant and feels his blush rising. While his girlfriend on the other side, drives a hand through her blonde waves in order to rearrange them.

"You can look, dad," she says, sounding a little embarrassed. Shawn peeks through a little gap he made with his fingers and after seeing, that everything's fine again, he takes them down completely. Josh sighs deeply and avoids any eye contact with Shawn. 

"What were you two doing?" Shawn asks with a certain suspicion in his voice and an raised eyebrow. He keeps his gaze at Josh the whole time. 

"We, uh... we danced to the song and I accidentally jerked my leg against her bed and we fell," the young boy explains with fear written all over his face. Maya glances up at him and gives his hand a squeeze. Katy takes a look at her daughter with her boyfriend and then at her own husband. 

"Okay..." Shawn drifts off. "Katy, is it time that we have _the talk_ with them?" he whispers into her ear but both teens could hear it perfectly because the song has been over for some minutes already and nothing else is making a sound except for their own voices.

Maya and Josh both blush with wide eyes but Katy just laughs and shakes her head.

"I don't think so, honey. I mean, look at them," she gestures to the young couple that looks at anything but them and tries to avoid eye contact as best as they can. Shawn's eyes soften at the sight of them and even though he'd never admit it out loud, he loves them as a couple and really hopes that they stay as one (otherwise Josh won't know what hits him). A small chuckle escapes Katy as she realizes that Shawn is smiling at them.

As he clears his throat, the teens look at him horrified but soon start smiling as they see Shawn's soft smile. A sigh escapes his lungs and he can see Katy smiling as well in the corner of his eye because she knows exactly how much Shawn loves the teens as a couple.

"Alright," he sighs. "I guess everything's fine," he says and Maya's and Josh's smile grows wider. "But," their smiles fade away as quickly as they got them. "Keep your door open, when you're together in here and don't play the music too loud next time, so you actually hear when we get home," he says while pointing at them. "I don't need to see this again," he mumbles to himself while walking out of his daughter's room, his wife following closely after flashing the teens a smile and a nod.

Maya and Josh take a deep breath at the same time and start giggling afterwards.

"Holy shit!" Maya exclaims with a grin and starts laughing while Josh gazes at her softly. 

"You know," he starts whispering into her ear as he leans down. "The song we danced too... describes perfectly how I feel about you." then he looks into her eyes and sees pure admiration in the deep ocean blue he gets lost in, whenever he looks into them. 

"Really?" she whispers, the insecurity in her voice visible. 

"Really." he confirms and leans in to kiss her. For a few seconds their kiss lasts but then...

"And don't you even dare making out with my daughter under my watch!" Shawn yells from the kitchen directly at Josh. The brown-haired boy pulls away immmediately and watches Maya biting down onto her lower lip to keep herself from chuckling.

_Yeah, he definitely thinks he loves her._

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they just cute? :)
> 
> The song I used for this is "Man, I think I love her" from Stereo Skylines. It's actually a really cute song and I think it kinda fits to Joshaya. :D
> 
> If you have a request, just ask me and I'll see what I can do. :)
> 
> Until next time! :3


End file.
